


Настоящее Рождество

by Paranoiya



Series: Убей меня, если сможешь [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Bisexual Derek Hale, Deucalion is a Derek's superior, Don't copy to another site, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everything is not as it seems at first, F/M, FBI Agent Derek Hale, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Jordan was killed on duty, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Mentioned Alan Deaton - Freeform, Mentioned Araya Calavera, Mentioned Braeden, Mentioned Brunski, Mentioned Deucalion, Mentioned Hale Family, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, One-Sided Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Past Child Abuse, Public Prosecutor Stiles Stilinski, Rafael McCall Being an Asshole, Scott McCall is a killer, Scott McCall is one of the FBI most-wanted criminal, Stiles and Derek were a cop partners, Vernon is a Derek’s partner, mentioned Kira Yukimura, mentioned jordan parrish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Последние пятнадцать лет жизнь Скотта Маккола была настоящим Рождеством, но так было далеко не всегда.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Erica Reyes, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Убей меня, если сможешь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850167
Kudos: 18





	Настоящее Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [TW-NY-Календарь 2020](https://teen-wolf-pack.diary.ru/?tag=5660710) на diary.ru
> 
> В отличие от первой части этой странной истории, в этой оборотни всё-таки есть.

Скотт долго думает, что подарить Дереку и Стайлзу. Он выбирает им подарок с октября, перебирая в голове все возможные варианты. Скотт даже советуется с Малией и Лиамом: перед тем, как что-то сказать, Малия смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом добрых две минуты, и Маккол слышит, как запинается её сердце. Она тоже это слышит, но берёт себя в руки.

— Подари им воспоминание, — говорит она.

Скотт улыбается. Уж чего, а общих воспоминаний у них достаточно.

***

В отделе всё идёт своим чередом. Год плавно катится к концу, авралы нарастают, бандиты сходят с ума. В те редкие минуты, когда Дереку удаётся заехать домой, Стайлз чаще всего пропадает в офисе или сидит в суде. Такой уж была их работа — преступники всегда плевали на календарь, родственников и остывающую на столе индейку. Они убивают и грабят, насилуют и похищают людей — одним словом, веселятся на полную катушку. Единственный день, который Дерек и Стайлз смогут себе позволить в качестве настоящего полноценного выходного в этой череде безумия будет Рождество. И Хейл ждёт этого Рождества как манны небесной, разве что дни в календаре не вычёркивает. Вычеркивал бы, будь у него вообще календарь, но всё, что есть у Дерека — очередное дело, в котором он явно увязнет на следующие пару недель. Аккурат до Рождества.

— Думаешь, мы возьмём его до праздников? — спрашивает Бойд, дописывающий рапорт о вчерашнем допросе свидетелей с последнего места убийства.

— Должны, — говорит Дерек, читая отчёт о вскрытии первой жертвы.

Ей было 17, и её звали Хизер. Хрупкая блондинка, с отличными зубами и полным набором здоровых органов. Девственница. Обладательница навязчивого невроза, судя по состоянию ногтей. Жаль, будь они у неё в целости, можно было бы надеяться на ДНК или хотя бы на сравнение с одеждой подозреваемого. А так у них только след от гарроты, отбеливатель и признаки раскаяния.

— Здорово, парни! — на угол стола Бойда присаживается Айзек.

Дерек даже не отрывается от отчёта — он точно знает, что будет дальше. Вернон, конечно, встанет обнять друга и полминуты они потеряют на ритуальные похлопывания по плечам и удары по несуществующим пивным животикам. Дальше Лейхи отведёт глаза в сторону и выдаст очередную скабрезность в адрес Стайлза.

— Хейл, ты в зеркало смотрел?

— Утром, — Дерек вчитывается в токсикологию: на первый взгляд всё чисто, но что-то в отчёте не так. Он чувствует это и продолжает просматривать строки снова и снова.

— Посмотри ещё раз, кажется рога уже пробились.

— Айзек, — тихо говорит Бойд и берёт друга под локоть, стаскивая его со стола.

— А что сразу, Айзек? Где первый, там и второй! — говорит Лейхи на весь офис.

Дерек не отрывает взгляда от отчета, только сжимает его сильнее. Это не первая и не последняя сцена — Айзек просто самый дерзкий из его коллег. Тот, чья ангельская внешность и отличный послужной список позволяют докапываться до Дерека, не боясь ни жалобы Дюкалиону, ни разбитого лица. Они с Лейхи не раз оказывались на тренировочном ринге, и счёт чаще всего был равным: Хейл был умнее и жестче, Лейхи — выше и быстрее. Сойдись они в рукопашной, Дерек и сам не знает, на кого бы поставил. До ФБР у Айзека за плечами было уличное детство и два года в отделе наркотиков, а у самого Дерека спортивная подготовка, четыре года в патруле и три в убойном отделе. Одним словом, драться грязно умели оба.

— Прости за него, — бурчит вернувшийся Вернон и садится за свой стол. — Эрика снова его бросила, так что он доёбывается до всех, кого видит.

— Типичный Лейхи, — отвечает Дерек, всё ещё продолжая сверлить глазами анализы. — Токсикология второй жертвы уже пришла?

— Да, прислали двадцать минут назад, пока ты ходил к Дюку.

Дерек открывает файл, сам не зная, что собирается в нём найти. Пока не встречает ту же строчку: хлорпромазин. У Хизер в крови было немного хлорпромазина, но при диагностированном ОКР это мало кого смутило, так что судмедэксперт даже не стал заморачиваться вопросом, кто же в трезвом уме назначил 17-летней старшекласснице такой серьёзный препарат. Но хлорпромазин никак не могли назначить двадцатидвухлетней Сидни О'Коннор: она была на третьем месяце беременности.

— Бросай отчёт, нам нужно в морг.

— Что-то нашел? — спрашивает Бойд, надевая пиджак.

— Объясню по дороге.

Дерек чувствует, как по венам разливается адреналин. Они точно поймают этого ублюдка до Рождества.

***

— Что-то ещё? — устало спрашивает Стайлз, снимая очки и потирая переносицу.

— Отпечатки на бутылке отбеливателя и волосы второй жертвы — Сидни — в машине, — говорит Бойд.

— Волосы в салоне?

— Да, — подаёт голос Дерек.

Стайлз выдыхает и качает головой. Он понял насколько дырявая у Калифорнии доказательная база, ещё пока заканчивал Беркли. Поэтому во многом и пошел в полицию. Пару лет на улицах, ещё пару в детективах и уж кто-кто, а Стайлз Стилински научится собирать дела из улик так, что ни у одного козла не получится избежать уголовного срока. Так он говорил отцу-шерифу, который, конечно, был против. Стайлз отстоял свои два года в патруле, потом два в отделе тяжких насильственных, но год за годом только убеждался в том, что скептически настроенный отец был прав. Что нет дела, которое грамотный адвокат бы не развалил. Иногда он с тоской думал о переезде куда-нибудь в Германию — туда, где закон не позволял вычеркивать перчатки с кровью жертвы из списка улик только потому, что их нашел детектив-расист.

— Жаль, если бы в багажнике, то был бы шанс привязать его ко второму телу. А так только косвенные улики и подозрения.

— Что тебе нужно, чтобы упечь его? — спрашивает Хейл, смотря, как муж жуёт дужку очков.

— Орудие убийства было бы неплохо, но он скорее всего вылизал его, и ДНК на гарроте мы не найдём: ни его, ни жертв. Трофеи бы тоже подошли — косвенные, конечно, но с ними шансы значительно выше, чем сейчас. И свидетель — хотя бы один. Вы говорили, что его дом на сигнализации?

— Home Safety, были у них сегодня утром. Судя по распечаткам блокировок, Харрис просидел дома пока убивали всех трёх жертв, — говорит Бойд, пролистывая свой блокнот.

— Умный сукин сын, ничего не скажешь, — Стайлз откидывает голову на спинку кресла и смотрит в потолок, продолжая покусывать дужку. — Потрясите его соседей и тех, кто живёт рядом с местами, где наши тела. Особенно тех, у кого есть собаки. Может они что-то видели ночью.

— Сколько у нас времени? — спрашивает Дерек, поднимаясь со стула для посетителей.

— Часов 12. Утром его адвокат помчится в суд и выпустит ублюдка под залог.

— Тогда увидимся в суде, — говорит Хейл и целует мужа в щеку.

Стайлз только вздыхает и надевает очки, смотря, как Дерек и Вернон выходят из его кабинета. Иногда, он скучает по тем временам, когда они с Дереком проводили вместе по 16 часов. До Рождества остаётся меньше недели.

***

После того, как Стайлз пережил первый год со своим наставником Брунски, он был готов сбежать к любому другому офицеру в напарники, лишь бы не оставаться рядом с психопатом дольше, чем занимал утренний инструктаж. На счастье Стилински он приглянулся Брейден — она была красивой, умной, тренированной и главное — была женщиной. О том, что Стайлз — гей, в участке знали все и далеко не каждому это нравилось. Брунски и его дружок Шрейдер каждый день проезжались по этой теме, но даже к концу года находили новые болевые точки. Стайлз не собирался жаловаться, да и не видел в этом смысла — их капитан Арая Калаверас только фыркнула бы ему в лицо и назвала сосунком, если бы он пришел к ней с официальным рапортом. Она считала, что трудности только укрепляют полицейского, и на то, что харасмент давно был уголовно наказуем, она плевала так же, как на еженедельные отчеты капитанов перед полицейским Комитетом города.

Но всё пошло не по плану: сначала Брейден назначили новым тренирующим офицером, вместо собственно Брунски, которого выперли с этой должности за стрельбу по гражданским в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. На счастье Стайлза, отдел внутренних расследований прекрасно знал, что из себя представлял его бывший наставник, и претензий к отсутствию сигналов от Стилински не выдвинул. Но не успел Стайлз обрадоваться тому, что Брунски светит не только увольнение, но и срок, как участок снова накрыла чёрная полоса. Они были на подстраховке у спецназа — в тот вечер брали крупную нарколабораторию. Стилински до сих пор не знает, кто сработал топорно — спецназ или федералы, которые координировали операцию. Трёх патрульных подстрелили во время той облавы: один остался инвалидом, второй через месяц вышел на службу, третий — вчерашний новичок и друг Стайлза по Академии Джордан — не выжил.

На напарника Джордана и его вчерашнего тренирующего офицера Дерека Хейла многие начали смотреть косо — Хейла в участке многие откровенно не любили. Дерек был лучшим практически во всём, но держался обособлено и на душу компании никогда не тянул. Но Стайлз знал, что Хейл не был снобом — как ни крути они с Джорданом только и делали, что перемывали кости своим наставникам. Пэрриш Дерека ценил, цитировал по поводам и без, ходил с ним на утренние пробежки по выходным и вообще производил впечатление влюбленного щенка. Стилински с одной стороны весь год другу завидовал — Хейл был умным, красивым и явно не был гомофобом, но с другой понимал, что попади он к нему в стажеры — вылетел бы через пару месяцев за домогательства. В такие моменты Стайлз напоминал себе, что Пэрриш бы тоже вылетел, если бы на своё счастье не был конченным натуралом.

Не успели Джордана похоронить, как Стайлз и Дерек и вовсе оказались в одной лодке: оставить Хейла тренировать новичков Арая не могла — не после смерти Пэрриша и дела Брунски, но и помогать Дереку тоже не планировала.

— Я не собираюсь ломать нормальных офицеров, — сказала она Стайлзу, протягивая приказ о переводе в напарники к Хейлу.

Стайлз тогда скрипнул зубами, стиснул кулаки так, что побелели костяшки, и едва не вылетел со службы — вмазать капитану хотелось как никогда. Дерек к удивлению Стайлза поначалу воспринял перевод в штыки. Первый месяц он шпынял его по поводу и без, следующие два язвительно комментировал всё происходящее. Стайлз в стороне не оставался, и временами их перепалками заслушивались не только арестованные, но и весь участок. Если бы Стилински и Хейл не ходили к одному и тому же психотерапевту, которого им назначила комиссия после смерти Джордана, они бы наверное друг друга убили. Но у доктора Дитона кроме диплома были ещё и мозги — он понял в чём их проблема раньше, чем они сами, и практически сразу порекомендовал каждому еженедельный спарринг. Дерек согласился первым, Стайлз только спустя две недели, когда сдерживаться от мыслей об удушающем захвате уже не получалось.

С третьего месяца жизнь пошла по накатанной: утром они ругались, когда загружали машину. В обед из-за того, что Стайлз не хотел обедать в пафосном кафе для фанатов здорового питания. В районе четырёх Дерек шипел, когда Стилински жизненно необходимы были пончики и большая газировка. В конце смены они орали друг на друга из-за грязного салона и пыльного заднего стекла. А после заполнения очередной порции отчётов, они наконец-то могли спустить пар в зале. Обычно хватало разминки и трёх-четырёх жарких раундов, чтобы заставить Стайлза потерять дыхание, а Дерека расслабить сжатую челюсть. В особо хреновые смены, спарринг заканчивался только после первой крови, но их обоих это устраивало. Дитон, конечно, в восторге не был, но прогресс отмечал.

Несмотря на натянутые отношения, их показатели были в числе лучших не только в участке, но и в городе. У них даже появились свои собственные фанаты и первые враги. Пока сталкеры завели аккаунт в твиттере, куда присылали видео с задержаний, вторые ждали шанса начистить парням морду в неуставное время и поднимали ценник за их головы. Коллеги откровенно потешались над ними: не было и дня, чтобы сержант не показал на утренней летучке очередной ролик, снятый гражданскими. Обстановку накаляло и то, что Дерек снова начал терять голову впервые с начала спаррингов. Он постоянно бурчал, заставлял Стайлза переделывать всё по два раза, матерился на него при задержанных и снова оскорблял его любимые пончики. В общем, Хейл нарывался как мог. И чем сильнее Дерек выходил из себя, тем сложнее Стайлзу было держать себя в руках.

Симпатия, которую Стилински питал к Хейлу до того, как стал его напарником, никуда не ушла. Поначалу она маскировалась под ненависть, потом под раздражительность. Но к зиме Стайлз сдался и признался себе в том, что без ума от Дерека. При всей своей ебанутости Хейл был идеальным напарником — он помнил все его привычки, хотя и не одобрял их, он следил за его безопасностью больше, чем сам Стайлз, а ещё популярно объяснял всем гомофобам участка, что Стилински не тот, в чью сторону стоит смотреть, не то, что открывать рот. И чем сильнее этот идеальный напарник кипятился за рулём от любви Стайлза к картошке спиральками, тем меньше у Стилински оставалось поводов не убить Дерека за то, что мужчина его мечты оказался грёбаный мудаком.

Окончательно резьбу, сорвало, кстати, не у Стайлза. Это была обычная смена, впереди был выходной, они взяли вызов на 2-11 — ограбление с оружием. Те, кто звонил в 9-11, не учёл одного: парень в магазине был не один, и у них была не только 9-миллиметровая беретта. Стайлз помнил, как за спиной лопнула стеклянная витрина и его накрыло осколками. То, что по руке мазнула пуля, он понял, только когда заковывал первого придурка в наручники. Крови оказалось достаточно, чтобы залить парню всю спину. Дерек в это время вязал второго в переулке — с ним Стайлз и поехал в ближайшую больничку. Была вероятность, что Дерек всё-таки пару рёбер парню сломал. Не то, что бы Стилински был этим фактом озадачен: налётчики с продавцом и двумя покупателями тоже не церемонились, плюс когда в тебя стреляют из автомата действовать исключительно по уставу получается не особо. С другой стороны, применение силы при арестах за Дереком обычно не числилось — как бы сильно он со Стайлзом не собачился, свою работу Хейл всегда выполнял строго по букве закона. Чем, к слову, обычно, бесил напарника ещё сильнее.

В больничке всё прошло быстро: рентген подтвердил, что пуля прошла чисто по касательной. Стайлза быстро заштопали, выдали немного колес и отправили домой отсыпаться. Дерек, конечно же, не приехал — пока Стилински ещё ехал в больничку Хейл вызвал его по рации и сказал, что увезёт второго в участок и сам заполнит все необходимые бумаги. С одной стороны это задевало — напарники всегда приезжали в больницу, это было обязательной частью работы, даже когда между офицерами нет особо тёплых отношений. С другой стороны, Стайлз даже был рад, что на сегодня порция кислой физиономии Хейла закончилась. На стойке симпатичная медсестра вызывала ему такси, Стилински вежливо ей улыбнулся, но номер жетона всё-таки прикрыл. Если повезёт, то ей будет слишком лень, чтобы проверять данные поступивших, и ему не придётся в очередной раз отшивать красивую девушку и двадцать минут уверять её, что он гей.

Стайлз оказался дома почти час спустя — вечерние пробки в ЭлЭй никто не отменял. Он отзвонился сержанту о прибытии домой, разделся и рухнул в кровать, забив даже на душ. В середине ночи, Стилински проснулся от того, что кто-то явно пытался вынести его дверь тараном. Он вышел в коридор как был — в носках, трусах и майке. С табельным пистолетом в правой руке, и фонариком в левой. Долбёж внезапно прекратился.

— Сукин сын, открывай! Иначе я вышибу это чёртову дверь!

Стайлз закатил глаза, выключил фонарик, бросил его на комод у входа. Потом попытался засунуть пистолет за резинку боксеров, но металл неприятно холодил, и пистолет постоянно пытался съехать ниже, так что дверь Стайлз так и открыл — с пушкой в руке. Бояться всё равно было нечего — к нему за каким-то хером приехал его напарник.

Хейл выглядел усталым и злым, впрочем он и был усталым и злым. Встреть его Стилински в тёмной подворотне в таком виде — мятой футболке и потёртых джинсах, с огромными кругами под глазами и трёхдневной щетиной — точно бы проверил права и эмиграционную карту.

— Внутрь-то пустишь? — тихо спросил Дерек.

Стайлз тогда отошел и открыл дверь шире. Через пять секунд эта самая дверь оказалась у него под лопатками: Дерек буквально размазал его по поверхности. Стилински каким-то шестым чувством знал, что сейчас ему даже пистолет не поможет, и просто ждал, что будет дальше. Наконец Хейл перестал двусмысленно в него вжиматься и посмотрел напарнику в глаза.

— Ещё раз такое выкинешь, я тебя сам убью.

Стайлз успел только ухмыльнуться, собираясь врезать Дереку рукояткой пистолета, но не успел и дернуться. Хейл поцеловал его жадно и жарко. Что было дальше Стайлз не помнил. Пистолет утром он так и нашел у незапертой двери.

Их отношения снова превратились в американские горки: Стайлз наслаждался каждым мигом, но с ужасом ждал, когда же сеанс закончится и его попросят на выход. Несмотря на то, что Дерек начал ухаживать за ним по всем правилам, Стилински не мог отделаться от ощущения, что для Хейла всё происходящее не было всерьёз. Ну не мог Стайлз Стилински поверить в то, что бисексуальный Дерек Хейл после почти года ругани и разборок, разглядел в нём что-то кроме удобного партнёра для отличного секса. Стайлз накручивал себя молча, готовясь к оглушающему разрыву, скандалу на работе и переводу в другой участок, а то и возможному увольнению. Единственный вариант, который Стайлз точно не рассматривал — это порвать с Дереком. Он знал себя слишком хорошо, знал, что влюбляясь не сможет остановиться, даже если чувства окажутся не взаимными. Это было семейной чертой Стилински: его отец, оставшись вдовцом почти пятнадцать лет назад, так и не смог больше посмотреть ни на одну женщину.

К Рождеству Стайлз принял решение познакомить Дерека с отцом. Даже если Хейл откажется, Стайлз просто убедится в своей теории: он ничего не терял при любом ответе. Дерек Хейл в итоге познакомился с Ноа Стилински с больнице, когда ждал результатов операции. С семьёй Дерека Стайлз познакомился там же, после того как пришёл в себя в палате интенсивной терапии. Капитан закатила истерику, узнав про их неуставные отношения, а сержант только тупо собирал с офицеров деньги — старый лис давно всё пронюхал. К следующему лету Стайлз оказался в отделе насильственных преступлений, а Дерек — в убойном. К следующему Рождеству они поженились.

За год до этого Стайлз поймал две пули, закрывая собой Дерека.

Младшая сестренка Хейла сбежала из дома. Они искали её почти месяц, мотаясь по всем злачным местам ЭлЭй. Когда одна из её подружек сдала её местоположение, они ждали чего угодно, но не стрельбы.

Уже потом, лежа на больничной койке, Стайлз узнает, что стрелял в Дерека никто иной как Скотт Маккол, известный под кличкой "Оборотень". Тот самый Скотт Маккол, который по слухам был восходящей звездой криминального мира. Тот самый, что ещё через пять лет станет самым разыскиваемым преступником США. Тот самый Скотт Маккол, с которым сбежала Малия.

***

Им везёт и не везёт одновременно: криминалисты находят под фундаментом труп десятилетней давности. Ублюдок не просто убил свою ученицу Эшли Моррис, обставив всё как типичный побег из дома, нет. Он дождался, когда безутешные родители разведутся и выставят дом на продажу. Потом выкупил его за полцены и закопал Эшли в подвале её собственного дома. Им не везёт — теперь они знают, что между первой жертвой и тремя последними трупами есть ещё много мёртвых девочек. Им везёт — на полиэтилене, в который были завернуты останки Эшли, нашлись его отпечатки.

Пять дней на танцы вокруг судей и экспертов. Пять дней на проработку архивов и поднятие старых дел по всем округам ЭлЭй. Стайлз живёт на кофе, Дерек — на силе воли. Харрис даже готов на сделку. Дерек улыбается с той стороны зеркала, когда Стайлз по эту сторону допросной отвечает категоричным отказом.

— По пожизненному за каждую. И благодари бога, что мы отменили смертную казнь.

Предварительные слушания назначают на 27.

***

Последние пятнадцать лет жизнь Скотта Маккола была настоящим Рождеством, но так было далеко не всегда. Его психопат-отец бил его мать всё его детство. Потом он убил её аккурат под Рождество. Скотту было всего семь. Он навсегда запомнил тихий тёмный дом и радостные крики из-за двери. Словно из другой жизни. Словно из параллельной вселенной, где осталась его любящая мать Мелисса.

Из солнечной Калифорнии отец увёз его в мрачный и сырой Бостон. В новую реальность и жестокое настоящее. Без защиты матери Скотт быстро познал все прелести жизни один на один с Рафаэлем Макколом: его грамотно избивали, изощренно наказывали и ломали. День ото дня, пока однажды Скотт не проснулся другим человеком. Пока однажды Скотт не проснулся с планом в своей голове. Не будь Рафаэль безэмоциональным калекой, он бы даже гордился тем, что сделал его сын. Если бы, конечно, остался в живых.

Последние пятнадцать лет жизнь Скотта Маккола была настоящим Рождеством, но даже в этой череде наркотический трипов и бесконечных разборок, краж и убийств, похищений и пыток, в этом многообразии всех форм и оттенков свободы Скотт выделяет настоящие брильянты. Лучшие дни своей жизни, после дня убийства отца, конечно. Сегодня, обещает быть именно таким днём. И он уже даже приготовил подходящий подарок.

***

Стайлз и Дерек не ждут никого в Рождество и никогда не ходят к кому-то в гости. Вот и сегодня они успевают обзвонить всех друзей ещё до обеда. К Хейлам они поедут на следующих выходных или, если не повезёт, ближе к Новому году. Отец Стайлза — Ноа — собирается приехать к ним в свой январский отпуск. И судя по всему, в этом году от разговоров о детях, им не отвертеться.

День плавно перетекает в вечер. Дерек продолжает торчать на кухне, Стайлз сидит у экрана в самом разгаре классического марафона по Звездным Войнам, когда в дверь неожиданно кто-то звонит. Стилински успевает первым — если дверь откроет Дерек, то Кира — а Стайлз нутром чувствует, что это Кира — не уйдёт ещё добрых пятнадцать минут, снова и снова извиняясь за тот случай в октябре, когда она подозревала Стилински в изменах. Перед Стайлзом, она, кстати, не извинилась ни разу.

Но на пороге дома, оказывается не Кира, а курьер из службы доставки.

— Стайлз Стилински здесь живёт? — спрашивает симпатичный мужчина, застенчиво улыбаясь. Стайлз решает, что он стесняется своей кривой челюсти.

— Вот он я, — задорно отвечает Стилински, прикидывая, кто и что мог отправить ему по DHL.

— Тогда распишитесь, пожалуйста, — курьер протягивает ему планшет, пальцем показывает на строчку, где нужно оставить роспись.

Пока Стайлз размашисто расписывается и протягивает планшет обратно, в дверях появляется Дерек.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает он, вытирая руки о кухонное полотенце.

— Мистеру Стилински пришла посылка, — отвечает мужчина, протягивая Стайлзу небольшую картонную коробку.

— От кого? — подозрительно уточняет Хейл.

— Информации об отправителе, к сожалению, нет. Но такие посылки проверяются перед отправкой, так что там точно нет ничего опасного, — снова смущенно улыбается мужчина, а потом кивает и касается кепки. — Настоящего Рождества!

— И вам, — на автомате отвечает Стайлз, всё ещё думая о том, что впервые видит парня, которому перекошенная челюсть скорее идёт, чем уродует.

Он закрывает дверь и уходит на кухню вслед за Дереком.

Они так и не увидят, как курьер переходит через дорогу и заходит в дом миссис Фостер.

Стайлз открывает коробку, как только оказывается на кухне. Внутри, в нескольких слоях защитной плёнки лежит небольшая бархатная коробка, вроде той, в которых дарят украшения. Дерек только выгибает бровь, но молчит. Стайлз знает, что это может быть подарок от Тео — засранец был действительно серьёзно им увлечён, но вряд ли он не отменил бы доставку спустя почти полтора месяца после ареста. Так что Стайлз смело открывает коробку. Резко выдыхает и поднимает глаза на мужа: на атласной подкладке лежат две пистолетные гильзы.

— Я звоню Дюкалиону.

Стайлз кивает и кладёт коробку на стол, а потом на автомате массирует шею и левую ключицу: туда, куда попали пули Скотта Маккола. Те самые, чьи гильзы сейчас лежат перед ним на столе. Ему не нужна баллистика, он просто знает, что это они.

***

В доме напротив из глаз Скотта Маккола уходит алый. Скотт улыбается и обнимает Малию Хейл.

— Ты была права, — говорит он. — Это получился идеальный подарок.

Малия молчит, только её глаза на миг вспыхивают голубым.

Из подвала доносится приглушенный смех Лиама: Рождество у миссис Фостер выдалось откровенно скверным.


End file.
